Goodbye
by Poketalia-Fangirl
Summary: After hearing about the new law in the Neopian Times, a sad owner has no choice but to abandon one of her pets. Based on the April Fool's Day joke that appeared in the New Features article in Y14 2012 .


_**Author's Note: OK, this is my first fic that technically qualifies as a fic... the other one is a Pokemon/Hetalia crossover letter fic. XD I apologize in advance if it is written poorly; I need to go to bed soon, so I had to write it in, like, 30 minutes. This idea popped into my head when I saw what Neopets had posted in the news today. STUPID PET RESTRICTION! THIS BETTER BE FOR APRIL FOOLS DAY AND NOT SOME ACTUAL SITE PROBLEM! I mean, of course, they're probably not actually gonna make us get rid of our pets, considering what day it is... but me being the dumb butt that I am, I tend to fall for these website jokes. I wuv all my pets too much; I can't get rid of any of them! So depressed... even if it's just an April Fool's Day joke... so depressed... OTL**_

_**Warning: Any non-members of Neopets who probably got here from my letter fic are probably not going to understand this fic at all. I apologize in advance.**_

* * *

><p>It was the First Day of the Month of Eating... and every corner of Neopia was filled with utter shock and horror.<p>

Why?

Because soon, many people would soon need to part with their valuable lifetime companions.

Everyone had heard about it in the Neopian Times:

_"Due to the rapidly increasing population of Neopets in Neopia, a new law has been passed. From this day forth, each individual who currently has Neopets in their possession will be restricted to a limit of three Neopets. Anyone who has more than that shall be required to give one away to the Neopian Pound. If any owner resists, the Tax beasts will visit their Neohome and take away the nearest Neopet they can reach."_

* * *

><p>The pound was filled with chaos. Some owners were quite young, probably no more than ten years old, and were bawling their eyes out as they watched their poor Shoyrus, Zafaras, and Boris being dragged away by the evil Techo with the maniacal grin on his face. Others were older, more experienced owners who had gotten their hands on some more rare Neopets, such as Draiks, Krawks, and fruit and vegetable Chias, who looked quite furious at having all of their hard effort ripped away from them, but at the same time, were trying not to cry. Still others were those who shared cudstody of Neopets with their siblings, and were trying their best to comfort one another as they witnessed their Neopets being taken away, never to be seen again.<p>

Ness was one of the thousands of owners who were forced to part with their valuable lifetime companions. For the longest time, she stood there, staring with disbelief at the terrible scene that was occuring. After a while, she finally accepted what was going to happen. She turned to one of her pets, a blue Kougra which she named Peter, and nearly suffocated him with a rib-crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you even more."

Peter then said his goodbyes to his older siblings- a Yellow Flotsam named Feliciano, a Magma Xweetok named Vulpie, and a Red Korbat named Alfred.

"Try to take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, I will, Vulpie."

Feliciano said nothing; all he could do was sob hysterically. Although Ness had only owned Peter for a few months, Feliciano was the one who bonded with him the most, and the two pets thought of each other as brothers.

Alfred didn't look nearly as depressed as everyone else, but one could tell that he was not his usual self because he wasn't hyperactive and obnoxious as usual.

"D-Don't worry dude, you'll be just fine! I'm sure the p-pound isn't as bad as they say! Who knows, you might a-actually end up enjoying it!"

Everyone knew that what Alfred was saying was all lies, but he was always the type of Neopet who would force himself to stay optimistic in situations like these.

"I'll miss you, Al."

Soon enough, the time had come. It was finally time to abandon Peter once and for all, whether Ness wanted to or not. She brought him to the Techo, paid the fee of 250 Neopoints, and watched as Peter walked away with the Techo, not once taking her eyes off of him.

_Goodbye..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you think TNT would let me send this to the Neopian<em> Times...?**


End file.
